


Bridge of Courage

by TheJasmineTurtleDuck



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJasmineTurtleDuck/pseuds/TheJasmineTurtleDuck
Summary: Will ya walk the Bridge of Courage with me? Or will ya take the boat back to the shore.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Jon(Hylophobic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Bridge of Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hylophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylophobic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Space Cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927705) by [Hylophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylophobic/pseuds/Hylophobic). 



And they said I couldn’t do it

Jon rose from the crouch he had settled in to work, sweat dripped down his forehead and when he went to wipe it away he only smeared grease just above his brow. The mechanic took a step back to admire his work, the previously mangled ship now shined in the dull sunset’s light. Rusted metal sparkled in the last light of the day, the flare reflecting off of the iron plates of the engines, Miracle was complete at last. He couldn’t wait to show Paz.


End file.
